User blog:Jellybean93/You and Me
Four year old Elijah Goldsworthy chased 3 year old Clare Edward around the Goldsworthy backyard, they were playing a friendly game of tag, and as Eli calls it he was winning. They had no idea that their parents were watching them from the kitchen window. Mrs. Goldsworthy smiled as he brings coffee to the table were her husband and her good friends Randall and Helen Edwards. "I'm so glad that our kids get along." Mrs. Goldsworthy joined the adult. Randall nodded as he took a sip of his hot coffee. "I won't be surprise if they end up together." Both Wives rolled their eyes, to Randall comment. But they didn't say anything, knowing that Randall might have a point. "What about a little bet guys?" All the adults nodded. Clare sneak behind the tree trunk and tagged Eli, Eli stood there in shook as Clare ran, Eli soon figure out what was going on and chased after her, Clare ran through the opened back door, and almost spilled the adults coffee, Clare ignore them and continued running, She then ran past the living room and ripped the door opened she ran at the front of the door, but abruptly stopped as she saw a white van parked on the other side. "Clare why did you stop" Eli stood behind Clare, wondering why she stopped the game, he follow her gazed and saw that Clare was looking at the white van that stood in front of the empty white house down the street. they saw a man walking to the white van with a boy that seem the same age as Eli and Clare, The man gave the boy a medium size box and the boy run back inside the house. Clare felt Eli tapping her shoulder, she turned to him. "Your it!" he shouted as he ran full speed down the street, Until Clare fell and scratch her knee, she clutch the knee as tears fell down her cheek, Eli heard Clare crying and immediately was at her side on his knee, looking at the gash on her knee. "Oh god, C'mon girly" He tried to pick up Clare up to his feet, but he fell as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see the same guy that had move down the street, and the boy was looking down at Clare with his blue eyes. "I got her buddy." The guy scoop Clare from the ground and they walked toward his house, Eli stopped in front of the house as the man invite them inside. He looked down at Eli. "I'm sorry sir, but my mommy and daddy don't want me to go inside stranger's house." Eli said which was true, he was already scared of the guy, he had brown haired, and he was fairly tall and was crazy built. The man laugh. "Don't worry son, I'm your next door neighbors I'm not planning to hurt you guys." He said, with a laugh, Eli follow the man inside, he led them to the living room, where the man set Clare to the couch, he check the scratch and send the little boy to fetch him a bandage, the boy gave him the bandage and he carefully placed it on her knee. "Your okay now sweetie" Eli grabbed Clare hand, and looked up to the man. "Thank you sir, for helping her" The man shook his head. "If my son Mark didn't heard Clare, I wouldn't notice something had happen to her." Eli turned to look at Mark, who was looking at Clare, something hit Eli in the inside, like a pang of jealously or something, he didn't know he was only four, but he does know that he doesn't like the way Mark was looking at Clare. He clears his throat, catching Mark attention, Eli extended his hand and Mark shook it. "Thank you for helping her." Mark nodded. "C'mon Clare, let leave before or mommy and daddy get worry." Eli helped Clare up and they walked toward the door, but before they could have stepped out of the house, Clare turned around and was now looking at Mark. "I'm sorry but we didn't catch your name." "Mark Fitzgerald." Clare and Mark shared a smiled while Eli watched them sickly. Hey guys here is chapter 2 enjoy, Oooh it looks like Eli got some competition, and what the deal with Eli's and Clare's making a bet? Please read and review Jellybean93 Category:Blog posts